


I’ll watch over you.

by maxeymouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxeymouse/pseuds/maxeymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Castiel giving you his trench coat to use as a blanket when you start to fall asleep on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll watch over you.

It had been about a four months that Castiel had been running low on grace now so he had become accustomed to a few human things such as the ways of transportation. That being said he still spent a fair amount of time away from you and the Winchester brothers trying to replenish that missing grace that Metatronstole.

Agreed, he would much rather zap places than be confined in a small metal death trap for large periods of time but he didn’t get much of a say when he needed to recharge. You, Castiel and the Winchesters had just finished off a simple salt and burn of a ghost that was causing havoc a few states over. Dean insisted it was very important that Castiel learnt the ropes if he was to lose his grace, even if the hunt was a long drive away.

It had become an unspoken rule that Sam always got the passenger seat due to the fact of his giant moose like structure which meant you always got the back seat, this was great normally, it meant you could pretty much lay in the back seat. Today, however, Castiel was with you so you were currently staring out the window of the Impala as Dean drove and blasted his classics out of the stereo.

The drive was pretty smooth as you were using the highways and the boys were also discussing something in the front and yelling occasionally in disagreement but you were too zoned out to join in with the conversation. You had been doing all nighters recently trying to find a way to help get Castiels grace back, so far you had found absolutely nothing. You had been in the car for a total of 10 minutes and you were already struggling to keep your eyes open so you closed them for just a second..

“Um…” Castiel interrupted the brothers squabbling in the front.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Sam asked peering into the mirror, then smirking at what he saw.

“(Y/N) seems to have fallen asleep, if I am correct?” Castiel quietly commented.

“Yea, I guess it’s all those all nighters. She deserves a break..” Sam then turned down the volume Dean’s rock music so she wouldn’t get awakened even if it did earn a bitch face from Dean.

You had fallen asleep on the window pretty quickly as the lack of sleep had taken its toll and now your head had lolled onto Castiel’s shoulder with your hair flopping in front of your face as Dean turned onto a new highway. Castiel ever so carefully removed his trench coat and gently placed it over you like a blanket to keep you warm while travelling back to the Bunker. He then moved the hair out of your face and quietly spoke one last time.

"I’ll watch over you as long as I can (Y/N)…" He then lent his head against yours while you both drifted off into the realms of sleep.


End file.
